


Goldberry Nut Bread

by kinneyb



Category: Lego Elves, Lego Elves: Secrets of Elvendale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: After everything is settled, Cronan still keeps his distance from the other elves. Farran wants to find out why, and if he can get Cronan to finally try his goldberry nut bread along the way? That's just a bonus.





	Goldberry Nut Bread

**Author's Note:**

> *IMPORTANT*
> 
> if u like my fics & wanna support me please check out my listo!!
> 
> listography.com/kinneyb

"Cronan still doesn't like hanging out with us much, does he?" Naida said one day while Emily and Sophie were visiting for lunch. They sat around a big table brimming with food - most of which was provided by Farran, who was still intent on learning how to cook properly - in their newly built treehouse.

Sophie grabbed a turkey leg and took a big bite, shrugging. "Well, he did, you know, kidnap me and Emily, and almost open a portal that would've destroyed our - " she gestured between Emily and herself - " planet. If I was him, I'm not sure I'd wanna show my face."

"Okay, yeah," Azari replied slowly, "but we forgave him. And he helped us in the end."

"I think we need to properly invite him," Aira said, ponytail bouncing with her dramatic head nods. "Or else it'll always be this tense. And Rosalyn, while maybe not his girlfriend now, still really cares about him and as her friend we need to make this group work."

Emily squeezed Aira's shoulder, smiling. "That's not a bad idea, Aira, but the question is... who should invite him?"

"Oh! Oh!" Aira clasped her hands together. "It should be - "

Farran sighed, putting his cup back on the table with a clank. "Fine, I'll go."

Aira blinked a few times, hands dropping to her lap. "I was actually thinking N - "

"No," Naida cleared her throat. "Farran is right. He hit it off with Cronan the best. I'm sure it'll feel less like a demand and more of just... a friendly invite coming from you."

Farran stood up and grabbed a piece of bread, wrapping it up in a cloth on his way to the door. "I'll be back soon."

After he was gone, Azari leaned back in her chair with a whistle. "Okay. Am I the only one confused?"

"Definitely not," Aira answered.. She focused questioning her gaze on Naida. "I don't get why you'd let Farran go when obviously you had the most involvement with Cronan out of any of us."

Naida smiled, mimicking Azari as she leaned back in her chair. "You guys can be so dense."

"Hey," Sophie pouted, tossing her now finished turkey leg on her plate. "I hate that word. Mom uses it all the time."

Emily giggled, patting her younger sister's head. "That's because it's so fitting for you."

"Naidaaa," Aira almost looked like Sophie with her bottom lip jutted out so dramatically. "What do you mean?"

Naida's smile widened as she pushed back her chair and stood up. She wiggled her eyebrows. "You'll find out."

Azari folded her arms with a huff, watching as Naida disappeared to the other room. "Am I the only one significantly annoyed now?"

"No," Aira and Sophie answered at the same time while Emily just laughed.

**

"Hi, little guys," Farran greeted the goblins, leaning down. Even with their own freedom, they still stayed by Cronan's side and worked for him. One of them scurried up, babbling away in his own language. With their freedom came the chance to properly be themselves, and all the elves had been slowly getting to know them with each visit to Cronan. This one, in particular, for example loved shiny things.

Laughing, he removed a gem he'd found in the forest from his pocket and handed it over. 

Smiling, the tiny goblin moved of his way and opened the door for him with help from the others accompanying him.

"Thank you," he said, patting a few goblins on the heads before ascending down the hall.

Near the end of the long hall he saw light pouring in, letting him know he was close. A few more steps and he was greeted with another handful of goblins, all laughing and playing around, something Farran knew he wouldn't have seen just a few weeks ago.

Cronan's throne was empty but he was there nonetheless, sitting on the ground and laughing as a different group of goblins from the first excitedly danced in front of him. One was off to the side playing what looked like a makeshift guitar.

He couldn't help smiling, stepping closer to the odd but strangely endearing scene. "Cronan?"

The goblins all stopped abruptly, turning around to face him. Cronan looked up, and Farran was no idiot to the blush that swept across the other boy's face and down his neck. He quickly jumped up and dusted his pants off, clearing his throat. "I - uh - I didn't know anyone was coming."

"Hey," Farran was grinning now, throwing his hands up, "you don't have to stop for me. Looked fun."

Cronan licked his lips, gently shooing the goblins away. "They really like putting on shows."

"I can see that," Farran watched as they scurried off, laughing and jumping. "You know, I wouldn't mind seeing one myself."

Cronan nodded, forcing a smile. Farran wasn't the most observant person, though he was decades ahead of Aira and Azari, but even he could plainly see how uncomfortable Cronan was, standing stiffly in front of him like he was expecting the worse.

His heart felt tight in his chest at the sight. "Can we sit?" he offered after a moment, wanting to make things feel less formal. Cronan blinked once before quickly nodding again, gesturing at one of the many seats surrounding his throne; a new addition.

Cronan sat in his usual spot upon his throne, still stiff but a little more relaxed than before. Farran sat in the chair nearest him, could feeling the bread weighing down his pocket but he knew now wasn't the right time. 

"Did I do something wrong?" Cronan asked finally.

If possible, Farran felt his heart sink even lower into his stomach. Cronan still didn't seem to understand the concept of visits or just 'hanging out' as Naida had said earlier. He always thought a visit came with something more, something he'd no doubt need to be scolded for.

And while they had agreed upon having open conversations if Cronan did anything that seemed out of line, he hadn't so far. He was truly trying his best, and anyone could see that, which was all the more reason they wanted to give him a fair chance at being their real friend - not just an acquaintance they occasionally visited.

"No, no," he quickly replied, throwing on a smile for good measure. "I just wanted to talk about something."

Cronan nodded slowly, looking slightly on edge but mostly curious. 

"I - " realizing his mistake, he corrected himself " - we all were, actually, hoping you'd want to come visit us soon. Like... to properly hang out, you know."

Cronan crinkled his nose, and if the word cute flashed across Farran's mind at the sight maybe he wasn't so against it. Maybe. "I don't understand," he said eventually, brushing his fingers through his hair. "We see each other quite often, don't we?"

Farran wasn't really surprised by his reply. Leaning forward, he shook his head. "Checking up on you isn't the same as hanging out, Cronan. For example, Emily and Sophie usually come on Fridays and have lunch with us... Maybe you'd like to come next time?"

"Oh." Cronan looked away, staring at the ground intently. "But I - I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

Farran could see how torn Cronan was by the look on his face. "Why not? We're your friends now, Cronan."

Cronan eyed him, cheeks glowing pink. "I appreciate that, but - "

"You don't have to feel guilty," Farran interrupted, putting on his most stern face. "We forgive you. If guilt is what's holding you back, don't let it."

Cronan took a deep breath. "It's not that," he spoke quickly, the words tumbling out so fast Farran had a hard time depicting them. By the time he had, Cronan continued, slower. "I mean, it's a part of it, but that's not... that's not everything. I think, for now, it'd be best if I just... kept my distance."

"Well," Farran huffed, "I think it'd be best if you hung out with us. Sooo."

Cronan glared at him, almost looking like his old self for a moment. "I wouldn't be so sure."

Farran couldn't help taking the bait. He was still just a young elf, after all. "What do you mean?"

"If you knew the real reason I didn't want to go, you'd agree with my sentiment," Cronan mumbled, once again avoiding his eyes. 

Farran jumped up, hands on hips. If Emily and the others were here they'd no doubt make fun of his pose. "Then tell me," he exclaimed, moving to stand in front of Cronan's chair, blocking his only way out. "If it's such a big deal maybe I need to know."

"I - " Cronan peeked at him, "I don't think - "

Farran didn't budge. "Come on. The old Cronan would have no problem telling it like it is."

"Yes," Cronan hissed suddenly, "but the old Cronan also didn't have to worry about feelings."

Farran felt hot and cold all at once. "What does that mean?" The more he thought about Cronan's words the more everything clicked. "Do you - do you like someone? But - but Rosalyn asked you back out and you said no... which means it's not her."

Suddenly Cronan was on his feet, knocking him back a couple steps. His face was burning. "No, it's not."

Farran swallowed the lump in his throat. His stomach was doing flips, and he wished he could argue he didn't know why. That was, of course, not the truth; a small part of him had known from the start the feelings he'd felt upon first seeing Cronan weren't just friendly. And it wasn't a complete shock - he'd always known he wasn't just attracted to girls in theory, but that had been the first time he'd actually felt that way toward a real, breathing person.

But when the girls had gathered around Cronan, blushing and flirting, and Cronan had flirted back, he'd quickly buried those feelings deep down. But then he'd met Rosalyn and she was so sickeningly perfect, and just as perfect a distraction to keep his mind off Cronan.

When he focused back on the situation at hand he could see Cronan had taken a step forward, dangerously close. He could almost feel the heat pouring off the other elf. He mustered up as much courage as he could, which admittedly was lacking, and took a step forward himself.

The tip of their shoes touched, and now Farran was positive he could feel the heat coming off Cronan in waves, so obvious and overwhelming he almost felt lightheaded. If he didn't know any better he'd be convinced Cronan was a fire elf. 

Farran kept his gaze locked on Cronan's. "It's me, isn't it?"

Cronan nodded curtly. 

"That's..." Farran saw the disappointment on Cronan's face, and quickly continued. "That's good. I - same here."

It was a stupid reply, he knew, but Cronan's smile overshadowed any embarrassment he felt. "Can I?"

Farran noticed the way the other elf's eyes flickered to his lips. He took a deep breath. He'd never kissed anyone before. Liked people, sure, but it'd never been anything more than an unfulfilled crush on his side. Somehow though he didn't feel nervous... just excited. "Yes."

The kiss was short and gentle, just a soft pressing of lips, but Farran was positive he'd never felt anything more electrifying. When Cronan pulled back, he was also positive he'd never seen anything more stunning. His face had peaked at a new shade of red, his lips just barely parted, eyes wide. 

Farran grinned, suddenly feeling eons more confident. "Does this mean you'll have lunch with us next week?"

Cronan pressed his hand up against Farran's side. He was so flustered he barely noticed when Cronan chuckled lowly and pulled his hand back. In his hand was the piece of bread he'd brought with him, the same piece of bread he'd so easily forgotten. "Depends," he said, tilting his head. "Is this for me?"

"Yeah," Farran breathed, coming down from his high. "It was. But I mean, I made it by hand, sooo."

Cronan unwrapped the bread and took a bite, chewing slowly. Farran wanted to act strong but truthfully he was on the edge of his seat. After all, food was his newest passion and everyone had tried his bread but Cronan. It felt like a big moment.

"Is it good?" he asked.

Cronan swallowed, grinning toothily seconds later. "It's delicious."


End file.
